Rise and Fall
by FantomeFemme
Summary: Plot: What happened before Shrowdy takes Mona away from her beloved Paris Opera house...and maybe a little after XD...T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

AN: _Hi everyone This is my first Fic :D and I would just like to thank you for taking the time to read it, Please let me no what you think, both good and bad. Have a good morning, noon, night…what ever else there is. :D_

Chapter 1: Audition and a new Rival

There she stood at the threshold of the Paris Opera house, all her training came down to the next few minutes, her audition. This was make or brake it, she had left her hometown, her father…her mother; she would make them proud.

So taking a deep breath she made her way up the glimmering stairs, stairs that led to the rest of her life. Down the ornate, golden entrance to the left of the grand staircase to the ground level of the theatre. A small group other Prima Donna hopefuls stood in front of the Stage. Mona was ecstatic, She was sure that her talent and skill would land her the role of Marguerite in the upcoming production of Faust. Calming herself so she would not seem to over confident and be poorly thought of Mona made her way down to the group.

As she approached she was greeted by polite smiles and the nods of a few heads, she also caught the haughty glances shot her way in obscure moments. "_This will indeed be interesting," _Mona thought. Several minutes, filled by meaningless mindless chatter, later the managers along with the director and the conductor entered the room. "Hello all!" called a rather short, chubby man.

When the group of four men got to the front of the room, The same chubby man that spoke before Introduced himself as M. Raymond…He also introduced the others…their names however were not heard by Mona due to the a rather childish stare down she and another starlet where in the middle of. The young lady had bushy blonde hair and big forget-me-not eyes…she would have been lovely if her face was not the residence of a permanent scowl. Just as that thought receded the blonde backed down and cast her wrath on one of the weaker looking girls. M. Raymond just concluded his long, droning speech when one of the other men, (who Mona soon found out to be M. Biggs, the director) Came around and handed out a little slip of paper with a number penned on it. Mona's read 13, and with a sigh she took one of the velvet seats and prepared herself for the long wait.

1.…2.…3.……….8.…9.…Number 10 was the blonde, she obviously had been well trained, but her moody manner still dominated her performance. So far…in Mona's opinion the blonde was the girl to beat….11.…12 she was a small girl with long, curly brunette hair, but just as she was about to sing the managers, along with several of the stage hands who came out to watch the auditions looked up towards the grand Chandelier, as if they thought it might fall to the ground, the girl catching sight of this bowed her head and quickly walked off stage.

At long last Mona was up, As she made her way to center stage Mona calmed herself, nodded to the conductor. Mona then began to sing her favorite aria. She sang with all her heart, putting her soul into the lyrics.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Chapter 2 Sorry for the wait everyone. :D R&R Thanks

Chapter 2. Marguerite Lives…for now.

Mona's Talent did not fail her. She would play Marguerite, and the blonde, Kim, got the role of the youth Siébel. And due to that rehearsal was more often than not full of jealousy and contempt.

One such rehearsal the ever moody Kim was determined to enrage Mona by any means possible.

As the course attempted to perform the ballet her opportunity came it the front door.

The new, rich…if not short patron entered to see just how his money was being spent, and that's when Kim's plot began to take form.

Kim walked over to the short patron, she smiled at him, and fluttered her eyelashes, and shamelessly flirted with this guy she had never met before…

He noticed her to say the least, and with that Kim's plan to use his influence to get Mona fired…or at least make sure that any other role she did manage to get was very small…soldier 3 small.

She flounced and flirted up until the patron Baron Shrowdy von Kiefer was called away to discuses some important "business."

Around that time the director called everyone up to the stage to go over notes and bid them a good night.

Mona was exhausted, she had gone beyond the call of duty in her role. As she made her way up to her…her dressing room…she even had a star with her name on it…she changed from her costume to her lovely Victorian evening gown…After looking at herself in the mirror, making sure everything was in place, she left the dressing room, and went back up to meet with a few of the other actors who had decided to go out for coffee.

Kim, of course was there, and she was all to happy to tell everyone about the new patron. She told everyone that he was quite sweet on her, and that he had asked to see her again.

Mona listened happily to all the gossip, and she also had input, but all in all she was not really impressed with Kim's boastfulness.


End file.
